


Day One: Feral

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Sonic the Werehog - Freeform, werehog month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Day one for Werehog Month 2020!
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 20
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	Day One: Feral

Sonic could feel his senses slipping away, the last of which to go being his hearing, the echoing of Tails’ worried cry bouncing in his head. What was happening? Why couldn’t he feel anything?

Meanwhile, Tails flew up, twin tails spinning furiously as he dodged claws that were easily bigger than his torso. How had this happened? What had Sonic  _ become _ ?

He was a mess of snarling fur and steel-sharp claws. Tails wouldn’t be able to stop him on his own, especially not if he got bored of trying to grab Tails and instead went after the nearby town.  _ He needed some back-up _ . 

Knuckles arrived quickly, the Master Emerald allowing Chaos Control even as its extensions weren’t able to do it themselves. His arrival was marked with howls and snarls, Tails calling to him barely heard over the sounds of a vicious creature. The guardian launched himself at the wall of fur and muscle, ignoring the claws that sunk into his back.

Knuckles drew his fist back, punching the creature and pushing it back into a tree. Before Knuckles could launch himself at it again, he heard Tails call out to him. “Knuckles, wait! We need to restrain him, not hurt him!”

The echidna turned to the kit incredulously. “What?!”

Tails looked between the two combatants with an expression that Knuckles hadn’t seen on his face before. It was somewhere between nausea and worry. “That’s Sonic.” Those two words left the pair silent until the force of an armoured truck slammed its shoulder into Knuckles’ chest. 

Sonic had launched the echidna away but had effectively trapped himself in between the two, ears swivelling back to keep track of whirring tails. Knuckles brushed the dust off of his shoulders, cracking his namesakes. “Fine, but I’ll let you know right now that if he does anything stupid, I’m kicking his ass.”

Tails deadpanned, electricmiles at the ready. “You mean besides go completely feral?”

Knuckles just smirked, ready for the beast to launch himself at the guardian again. “Yeah.”


End file.
